Dimensional Abilities
Dimensional abilities are abilities which can be used to travel instantaneously, or which manipulate time or space. They include: *Axis Access *Chronokinesis *Electroportation *Empathic Teleportation *Flaming *Glimmering *Glowing *Jumping *Lentation *Location Manipulation *Location Teleportation *Portal Creation *Self-summoning *Teleportation *Teleportation Manipulation *Temporal Immunity *Temporal Jumping *Temporal Rewind *Temporal Sedation *Temporal Stasis *Time And Space Manipulation *Time Travelling *Transportation 'Axis Access' Axis access is the ability to travel by accessing the 3 geometric axes. One with this ability could sense the coordinates of a particular location, and use the ability to levitate and travel there, no matter what physical obstacles there may be. 'Chronokinesis' Chronokinesis is the ability to manipulate time. One with this ability could slow time down or stop it completely, and would be reflexively immune to being stopped oneself if this is done by another. This immunity could also be shared with another, via physical contact when time is stopped. One could also travel through time, and reverse time around specific objects. 'Electroportation' Electroportation is the ability to teleport by means of electricity. It can be done by using any existing electrical current, including static electricity and lightning, and it also means that one could never be electrocuted, since the energy would automatically be used to teleport instead of harming oneself. The ability can only be used to transport oneself. 'Empathic Teleportation' Empathic teleportation is the ability to teleport to a person who is think of oneself, or feeling strongly towards oneself. The ability is reflexive, meaning that one would usually teleport automatically whether one wants to or not, though it is possible to learn to resist it a little. 'Flaming' Flaming is the ability to travel by means of fire. It involves focusing on a desired location, and then flames rising to envelop the individual and take him or her to that location. Others can also be transported thus, and the fire causes no harm. Natural fire can also be used to flame. 'Glowing' Glowing is the ability to travel by combining augmentation and enhanced speed. When using this ability, one focuses on a location and then vanishes in a glowing light. The ability can also be used to time travel, and to transport others. 'Glimmering' Glimmering is the ability to travel through time and space by means of a glimmering light. The ability leaves spheres of light behind, which then fade, and the same spheres also appear before one appears. It can be used to time travel, and to transport others. 'Jumping' Jumping is the ability to travel by ripping holes in time and space. It leaves an orblike effect behind. It can be used to time travel, but not to transport others. 'Lentation' Lentation is the ability to react as if time were slowed. One with this ability could dodge bullets, evade all attacks, and interact with someone moving at enhanced speed. It would also grant one immunity to being frozen in time. 'Location Manipulation' Location manipulation is the ability to manipulate locations. It can be used to teleport to any location, to change the locations of people and objects from a distance, and to summon objects and people. 'Location Teleportation' Location teleportation is the ability to teleport to the location of another by focusing on that person. It can be used to time travel, by thinking of a past or future person, and can follow a person when teleporting away, but it cannot be used to travel to any empty space. 'Portal Creation' Portal creation is the ability to create portals which can be used to travel to other places and times, and sometimes to alternate timelines. These portals can be created from the ground or from one's hand. 'Self-summoning' Self-summoning is the ability to be summoned, reflexively teleporting to a person's location when he or she says one's name. The ability is usually at first reflexive, but it is possible to learn to resist it, to some extent, depending on the strength of the summoning. 'Teleportation' Teleportation is the ability to travel instantaneously between locations, vanishing from one place and appearing in another. It often involves leaving some light, sparkle or outline. 'Teleportation Manipulation' Teleportation manipulation is the ability to manipulate the teleportations of others. It can be used to block a person from teleporting away, or make a person arrive at a different location than he or she intended, but cannot be used to teleport oneself. 'Temporal Immunity' Temporal immunity is an immunity to time. It means that a person can't be affected by any manipulation of time. A person couldn't be taken through time, or frozen in time, or have time reversed around him or her. It also means that a person couldn't have his or her age manipulated, and wouldn't age naturally. 'Temporal Jumping' Temporal jumping is the ability to accidentally jump through time. With this ability, one wouldn't be able to control when one jumps, or to what time, but it also includes a default making one eventually return to one's own original time. 'Temporal Rewind' Temporal rewind is the ability to reverse time. It has been shown reversing 10 minutes, and several years. 'Temporal Sedation' Temporal sedation is the ability to slow down and stop time. The ability usually works reflexively, at first, but can be controlled. 'Temporal Stasis' Temporal stasis is the ability to stop the passage of time, freezing all activity except for individual with time or speed related abilities. 'Time And Space Manipulation' Time and space manipulation is the ability to manipulate the dimensions of time and space. The ability can be used to teleport and to travel through time, to slow down or stop time, and to reverse time around specific people or objects. 'Time Travelling' Time travelling is the ability to travel through time, without being able to manipulate time in other ways. 'Transportation' Transportation is the ability to travel by colliding into a solid object and using the energy from this to create a portal. It usually also produces a flash of light, and can be used to transport others, but not to travel through time. Category:Core Abilities